


Vite intrecciate

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Stralci di vita quotidiana dei personaggi della serie Z.Raccolta di drabble.Partecipa al contest: 10 character meme.





	Vite intrecciate

Vite intrecciate

Partecipa al contest: 10 character meme

Titolo: Vite intrecciate

Fandom: Dbz

Lista dei personaggi:

1) Goku

2) Vegeta

3)Bulma

 4) Marron

 5) Trunks

 6)Mirai Trunks

 7) Goten

 8)Yamcha

 9)Mr. Satan

10) Crilin

1°) Bulma e Goten. Quella fu la prima volta.

First meeting

Goten si dondolò avanti ed indietro sulla sedia facendola cigolare. Bulma la afferrò per lo schienale e gliela rimise dritta.

 "Sei proprio una scimmietta iperattiva, come tuo padre da bambino" brontolò. Goten sorrise, spalancando gli occhi.

 "Zia Bulma, lo conosci da tanto il mio papà?" chiese.

 "Da sempre ..." rispose Bulma, chinando il capo. "Per essere precisi da quando quasi lo investii. Sì, quella fu la prima volta che lo incontrai". Concluse, sistemandosi una ciocca dietro l’orecchio. Goten sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.

“Zia Bulma, cos’è un incidente?” chiese. Bulma ridacchiò.

“Sì, sei decisamente uguale a lui” sussurrò.

[100].

2°) Marron, Yamcha, Crilin. High School.

  
  
  
  


Cap.2) S…vestiti

Marron si passo le mani sulla minigonna blu a pieghe che le lasciava scoperte le gambe nude. Le ballerine affondavano nella sabbia dorata.

"Papà mi accompagni al liceo?" chiese. Crilin assottigliò gli occhi.

"Tu così non vai da nessuna parte" brontolò. Yamcha si leccò le labbra, guardando i seni sodi e pallidi della giovane lasciati semi-scoperti dal suo top azzurrino. Fu raggiunto da una gomitata sotto il ginocchio da Crilin.

“Vatti a cambiare. All’High School non ti ci porto di certo” sibilò quest’ultimo. Marron si strinse la giacchetta smanicata su cui c’era lo stemma della scuola sospirando.

[100].

  
Scritta sentendo Tribal metal. Spirit war.  
  
3°) Vegeta e Trunks. Gelosia.   
  
  
  
  


Cap.3)  Vengo prima io, moccioso

Vegeta incrociò le braccia e osservò la culla. Il vento gelido fece oscillare la tendina rosa pallido accanto a lui e s’insinuò nella camera da letto. Il saiyan avanzò, abbassò il capo e nelle sue iridi color ossidiana si rifletté la figura del neonato.

“Se pensi di prenderti tutto il tempo della mia donna ti sbagli” sibilò, indicando il pargolo addormentato aggrovigliato in una copertina color crema. Trunks gorgogliò.

“Vengo ancora prima io, moccioso” borbottò il genitore. Osservò il ciuffo color glicine che sfuggiva alla cuffietta a forma di orecchie di gattino che il bambino portava.

“Tsk”. Concluse.

[100].

  
Scritta sentendo Tribal metal. Spirit war.  
  


4°) Yamcha, Mr. Satan. Nel letto. 

  
  
  
  


Cap.4)  Le due facce della debolezza

Yamcha sentiva le infermiere camminare fuori dalla porta, insieme al rumore prodotto dalle ruote dei carrelli e a quello dei macchinari. Alzò lo sguardo fissando il gesso della gamba sospesa, e si leccò le labbra.

“Ahia, ahia! Che dolore di pancia, che male!”. Le lamentele del suo compagno di stanza gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie. Si girò, guardò Mr. Satan coricato a faccia in giù nel suo letto, stringendosi l’addome.

“C’è chi nel letto ci deve stare davvero, in questo torneo. E c’è chi sta nel letto, al sicuro, solo per paura” brontolò. Il campione del mondo si lamentò più forte.

[100].

  
Scritta sentendo The man comes around.

5°) Goku, Mirai Trunks. Svegli fino all’alba.

Cap.5 Training

Mirai Trunks fece una serie di piegamenti, i muscoli si flettevano rigonfi e il collo gli doleva. Teneva lo sguardo fisso, le unghie conficcate nel terreno e il sudore gli scendeva lungo le spalle nude. I pantaloncini umidi gli aderivano alla pelle.

“Dobbiamo rimanere svegli fino all’alba. Non dobbiamo farci trovare impreparati” disse secco il giovane del futuro. Goku sbadigliò, guardando il pesce gigante che arrostiva sopra il fuoco e alzò il capo.

“Urca, vorrà dire che dovrò allenarmi pure io” brontolò. Trunks sospirò.

“Speriamo arrivino presto questi cyborg o lo ammazzo io prima dell’alba” si lamentò con voce inudibile.

[100].

  
Scritta sentendo Bullet for my valentine.  
  
  
  
  


6°) Marron, Goten.  Fall in love.

Cap.6) Primo bacio

Goten avanzò tenendo i ciocchi di legno in bilico, saltò oltre una roccia e proseguì con gli stivaletti che gli affondavano nel fango. Andò a sbattere contro un masso precipitando in terra a faccia in giù con uno strillo. Un ciocco di legno rotolò fino alla lucertola che corse via. Marron si affacciò, facendo ondeggiare i codini biondi, sorridendo all’altro bambino. Allungò una mano verso il Son, che alzò il capo ed arrossì. La prese e sorrise insieme alla bambina. Si sporse e le baciò le labbra rosee, la piccola divenne vermiglia nel punto del viso dove mancava il naso.

[100].

  
  
  
  


7°) Mr. Satan. SMS.

  
  
  


Cap.7) Messaggi

Mr. Satan guardò il cellulare, ticchettò sullo schermo un paio di volte e sospirò. Si sedette sul letto, affondando nel materasso che cigolò e si grattò un sopracciglio, piegando di lato il capo e allungò le gambe. Il cellulare fece un trillo e lo schermo si accese, diventando bluastro. Mr. Satan sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e vide una lettera disegnata.

“Quando Videl capirà che io ai suoi sms non so rispondere? Io questi cosi maledetti non li capirò mai!” si lamentò. Si sdraiò a faccia in su e sospirò.

“Maledizione al nerd che si è sposata” brontolò.

[100].

  
Scritta sentendo This is war.  
  
  
  


8°) Mirai Trunks, Vegeta. L’ultima lacrima.

  
  
  


Cap.8) Addio

Gli occhi di Vegeta incontrarono quelli del figlio. Entrambi avevano una fascetta nera che gli stringeva l’avambraccio. Il principe dei saiyan era appoggiato a un albero.

\- E così ci separiamo, papà. Io torno in un mondo in cui neanche ci sei … ed io ancora non so se ti ho giudicato bene quando ti ho creduto un eroe o quando ho pensato tu fossi un assassino senza scrupoli – pensò Trunks. Vegeta alzò l’indice e il medio, sorridendogli. Trunks ripeté lo stesso gesto, si voltò e una lacrima gli rigò la guancia.

\- L’ultima lacrima per te… papà- pensò.

[100].

  
  
  


9°) Trunks, Crilin. Perdersi durante un viaggio in macchina.

  
  
  


Cap.9) Persi

“Ci siamo persi?” domandò Trunks. Incrociò le braccia e socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio duro, le iridi azzurre erano liquide. Si leccò le labbra secche e si voltò verso Crilin.

“Suppongo di sì. Abbiamo perso il pulmino della mia gita in maniera sicura”. Aggiunse. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Perdersi durante un viaggio in macchina è una cosa comune” ribatté Crilin. Trunks ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“Siamo finiti nel deserto, zio Crilin. Perdersi così è una tua prerogativa” ribatté. Crilin sbuffò e accelerò, stringendo il volante.

“La tua, piccoletto, è di avere il pessimo carattere di tuo padre” brontolò.

[100].

  
  
  


10°) Goku, Bulma. “Ti odio!”.

  
  
  


Cap.10) Pessima conclusione

“Mi hai messo in imbarazzo, davanti a tutti. Non dovevi dire quello che ti avevo proposto a quindici anni!” gridò Bulma. Goku si passò la mano tra i capelli neri scompigliandoli e abbassò la testa.

“Non volevo” sussurrò. Bulma strinse i pugni e negò con il capo.

Si voltò di scatto e avanzò di qualche passo facendo sbattere i tacchi delle scarpe.

“Non ci credo che puoi essere così ingenuo” sibilò. Goku piegò di lato il capo.

“Urca, ed io che pensavo che il bambino ero io e che tu fossi quella che sapeva cosa faceva” ribatté.

“Ti odio!” strillò Bulma.

[100].


End file.
